The Forgotten King
by TheHP19
Summary: Summary inside, don't like it begone! This story will be kinda multi crossover anime per-say, so bare with me. Enjoy and R&R kindly and happy, and maybe improve my writing. IchigoxMassHarem
1. Chapter 1

_Summary:_ What happens Ichigo was the King of king in 2 dimension, and that was Hell and Hueco Mundo , but that was thousands years ago and no one knows about it. Ichigo was powerful, and with godlike power that could beat Yhwach and the Soul King at the same time. Ichigo was the oldest Shinigami, Hollow, Quincy and Human hybrid in these three dimension. Ichigo was also know as 'Shin no Shinigami' or 'Gods of Shinigami' or even worst 'Akuma'. But he die when he was fighting in a war, an army of 3 people of his against 10 000 army who is the leading by two people. Ichigo's friends including his family members, enemies know him, but they all wrong. After thousands of years pasted, Ichigo was reborn with his old memories came back to him, from the shatter shaft. He also has the memories of Kaein Shiba.

IchigoxHarem, Almost all the characters is woman, that's including Hollow Ichigo(because I can), Some of the characters will OOC, everyone almost clueless, Ichigo almost dark but friendly, smart Ichigo.

'I hope you can survives this Ichigo or not, Ishin gonna kill me.' Uruhara thought as she was sweat dropped by the thought of Isshin beat the crap of her. Suddenly they heard a scream like hollow from Ichigo at the bottom of the shaft. Tessai was getting fear as Ichigo was almost complete to become a fearful hollow.

Tessai then chant some Bakudo and shout "First Song!" then wait for a few second as, he continue the same Bakudou, the, "Second Song!". Then Tessai wait for a few second as Ichigo was struggling to break free from the Bakudo and he was scream angry. Then Tessai chant the last part of the Bakudou, "Final Song!" Then Ichigo's shaft was glowing and the shaft was trembling and shaking heavily.

Uruhara was scare that Ichigo might be turn into Hollow completely. She suddenly had tears from her corner of her eyes and drop from her cheek. Uruhara then cry as she turn in a ball shape and cried there in that formation. She was crying because, she let Ichigo do the shaft and became a Hollow, and no one knows that Uruhara has a crush on the hybrid.

'Ichigo.'

-Ichigo Mindscape-

'Where am I?' Ichigo thought while he moving his body. He feels like he was under water, like an ocean. He then snapped his eyes open to confirm it. Ichigo then around to see anybody, he was also panicking. Suddenly he heard a voice, a feminine voice.

"It's good to see you Ichigo-kun." Ichigo then turn around to see who is the female voice is.

When he did, he was shock and surprise to see a beautiful woman in her's thirties. Her hair was long black hair that reach to her lower back. She was wearing a sunglasses, but Ichigo could see her eyes and it was light blue just like the sky. Her skin was peach. She wears a long black like coat from her shoulder to her lower knee area. She was standing on a pole. All and all she looks stunning.

'Beautiful.' Ichigo thought, but then his body was feeling some kind a nostalgic feeling in his body. Like he knows the woman from the past but can't not recall who. The woman look at Ichigo and she felt guilty.

"Ichigo-kun do you now who am I?" The woman said. Her voice was melody to Ichigo, and he could still her voice from the echo.

"No I don't now who you are?" The woman felt disappointed and sadden. Ichigo could see her expression change and he felt pang of guilty for not knowing her name for some reason.

"Should I know you?" The woman want to answer his question, to only cut short by hearing a soft body collide 'thud'.

"Finally you back." the voice make Ichigo felt regret, guilty, sadden and happy? He didn't know why he was happy, but he is happy in the inside. The voice still shivers to Ichigo, because it was like a girl in her teens talking under water. Like two voice in one.

"Do I know you too?" the girl, who is hugging Ichigo from behind, felt sadden and she was almost in tears. But she keep from doing so, until Ichigo look behind and stare at the girl who almost the same height as him.

But that wasn't it, the most bizarre was her appearance. Her eyes was pure blackness like a void with yellow pupils. Her skin was pale white, while her finger nails was black. Her hair was also white that reach to her lower back. She was wearing a normal shihakusho, but was white the opposite from Ichigo which are black. All in all, she look stunning as well the other woman.

"Don't you remember who we are, Ichigo?" The girl said and she was about to cry and breakdown, but she surprise when Ichigo hugs her like they _used_ to do. The felling was nostalgic for all the two girls but for Ichigo feels different. Like he often do this to the girl from the past also but couldn't recall.

Ichigo then let go of the girl and he cup the girl's cheek, and they look at each other in the eyes. Brown eyes meet yellow. Regret meets guilty. Then the girl lean forward slow, and she touch Ichigo forehead with hers'. Ichigo eyes widen, then he has a vision or a memories of his or his past life that he didn't know of.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Ichigo scream from the top of his lungs. while clenching his heads to stop the vision. The girls just watch and they know if they interfere, the memories from Ichigo past will not return to it's fullest. Ichigo still scream in agony.

- _Fkashback-_

"Ichigo please don't go! Please don't!" a girl said while she look at Ichigo in the eyes that show almost lifeless and it was fading by a minute. The girl was kneeling beside him, and there are also another girl besides Ichigo to the right. The girls was crying because Ichigo was about to go away from them.

"C'mon now, atleast we win, almost." Ichigo said, then he cough some blood. The girls shout his name.

"ICHIGO!"

"I'm sorry about this my tsumas. I broke the promise that we did before the war. I am very sorry." Ichigo said.

"We know that you can't keep the promise very long." the other girl said, but she was almost breakdown.

"Huh guess I can't." Ichigo then cough some blood again, and the girls shout his name. His eyes was almost lifeless.

"Why can't we go with you then." the girl said, Ichigo wasn't surprise about it, because they all was stubborn as he is. Ichigo just chuckle and he hold both his tsumas hands.

"Do you want that?" the girls nodded.

"Okay close your eyes." The girls did so and then their body starting to fade away.

"By doing this, you guys are going into my body and to my mind. By doing this, we can reborn after thousands of years, but I will loss my memories with guys." The girls was surprise and shock by the technique that Ichigo use.

"This will be the last we meet, Shiro-chan Zan-chan." The the girls disappear and went to Ichigo mindscape. When they completely vanish, Ichigo just stare at the sky, and it was raining and also he heard the footsteps. There was two female holding a sword and a glowing light blue bow at their hands. The girls look at Ichigo, in his state and meet his eyes that show sadden. The girls was guilty to doing this.

"Are you guys going to finish me of?" Ichigo said while closing his eyes, and he was ready to die anyway. But no answer can be heard. But instead he heard a sobbing at the girls, he open his eyes, to see the both female was sobbing.

"Why did you betray us Ichigo?" the girl with a sword said, while trying to stop her crying.

"I didn't betray you. But for for you guys protection." Ichigo want to smile, but couldn't as he gasp for air, hard.

"C'mon now it wasn't your fault okay. Now stop crying and finish me off." Ichigo said but he was almost out of air as he was beginning to die.

Then he could feel the tip of the sword and the bow at his heart should be, and before they could finish off Ichigo, Ichigo smiles at them and said "Sorry and Thank You my Tsumas." Then the girls push their weapon down and Ichigo's blood splat all over the girls clothe and almost their faces.

- _Flashback ends-_

Ichigo then stop his creaming and breathe heavily. He then look up to both the girls, but their expression was either guilty or happy. He then try to walk at them, but he came to a stop and try to recall what is missing. But he just carry on until he just a foot away from them and look at them with the rarest smile at them. The girls blushed and was trying to avoid Ichigo gaze.

"Shiro-chan, Zan-chan?" without any second thought, the girls jumped and tackled Ichigo to the floor, and the girls was crying of joy to heard they nicknames again from a long time now.

"We miss you Ichigo-koi." the girls said unison while look at Ichigo.

"I miss you too my Tsumas."

After a while, they all was comfortable again. Ichigo has his memories back, but for some reason he felt some thing is missing. Something precious from his life. He suddenly have a vision of a girl with a long dark hair. Her eyes was black, and her skin was peach. The vision shows he and the girl sitting some kind an old japanese house, while eating watermelon. They were laughing, playing and joking around, until the vision shows her body laying down the ground, by her own blood. The vision suddenly vanish, and the girls saw this, and was preparing for it.

"Mi-ya-ko? Why what how? Don't tell me I live before I die again?" Zan-chan just nodded, Shiro-chan was about to said something to only Ichigo cut her by hugging her and Ichigo cries as he remember how Miyako was his wife.

"Sshhh Ichigo, let it out okay. Miyako is okay now because the family buried her just a few yard away from the mansion." Shiro-chan said while rubs Ichigo back.

"I should have known that Miyako would die on that mission on that _day_ , but I am such a fool." about minutes past Ichigo was settle down.

"I think I should return to them." Ichigo said, and start to walk away from them by a few feet from the girls. "Also if you see _her,_ tell her that I said 'Hi' to her okay." Ichigo then waved at them and the girls nodded. Ichigo then vanish.

'At least he has his memories back.' the girls thought.

-Uruhara underground training area-

Ichigo was still scream and he was struggling to set free from the Bakudou, and he was successes full by doing so. Everyone was ready to attack with their own weapons. Tessai with his Kidou, Jinta with his bat-like weapon, Ururu with her rocket launcher thing, and Uruhara with her Zanpakuoto Benihime. Everyone was nervous and feared as they prepare for, but the most prepare was Uruhara, because if Ichigo turns into a hollow, she had to kill it. And even worst is that, she had to inform Isshin.

'I hope you don't turn into a hollow, Ichigo.' Uruhara thought, but suddenly the ground was shaking and trembling. They could see rocks floating in the air and completely crush by a pressure and turn into dust. There are also a few boulders that was into into dust. Suddenly, the shaft was glowing and the shaft was cover in dust.

Everyone one was prepared was the attack, and waiting for the attacker strike first, but nothing came through. No attack, no surprised and even nothing. Just no movement nothing. Then the dust was slowly to get clear to see a figure. And the figure was tall, 6 feet 5 inches. The hair was long almost waist-length area. But the most fearful was the eyes, that was glowing red on the right while on the left is yellow. The others fearful about the figures is, two like horn from his head and went downwards. But that just the mask.

"Hey are you carrot-top?" Jinta said, then the figures tilt his head towards Jinta, who 'eep'. Then the figures lift his right hand and move to his mask and remove it slowly and steady.

'Which one his he? A hollow or a Shinigami?' Uruhara thought, just to only froze to place, because the figures just completely remove his mask to his right upper head. The figures shows the most shocking and surprising thing about the figures.

'Ichigo?' Uruhara thought still froze.

"Well hello there Uruhara-chan." the voice was very seductive low-tone man. Uruhara was blushing by Ichigo calling her '-chan'.

"Well congratulation Ichigo, you just complete the second training." Uurhara said with she snap her fan in front her face, smirking. But then the air around the area was heavy for some reason. Jinta was shivering, Tessai was sweat dropped, and Uruhara herself was also sweat dropped.

"I must say Uruahara-chan." Everyone look at Ichigo, confused to what Ichigo meant. "I thank you for restoring my power back." Ichigo then snapped his finger and his shihakusho change into a new one.

Ichigo now wearing a tight shihakusho, but it was black-redish colour with two dragon outline on the back. The dragon was shielding some kinda word in kanji, but Uruhara knows what was written on it. The colour on both the dragons and the words was golden. He also has three zanpakutou, both on each side on his hips. The last one on his back, covered by grey colour cloth. The zanpakuto on his both his hips, is that the right one a normal size samurai sword, and also resemblance a butcher knife but ten times bigger. The other one is a smaller one, but have no handling guard. The two zanpakutou was resemblance his power which are, the right zanpakutou is his shinigami/hollow power. The other one is his quincy power.

"Ahh, it's good to have the old clothing. I hope I'm not rusty." Ichigo said.

"Well looks like you have some magic on your sleeves, Ichigo-san." Ichigo suddenly chuckle and laughing hysteria. Uruhara and the others was sweat dropped, and how he was going crazy.

"Ahh c'mon Uruhara-chan, why don't call me Ichigo-kun or even yet..." Ichigo suddenly vanish. Everyone was shocked to see how fast Ichigo vanish. Then Uruhara froze as she feels a hand on both of her shoulders. "... why don't you call me Ichi." Ichigo said seductive and low-tone. Uruhara was blushing and her face was steaming hot.

Then the world around Ichigo and Uruhara froze. Uruhara was panicking, while Ichigo smirking. Then Ichigo place his hand around Uruhara waist, and pull her closer. Urhara was shocked and panicking, for Ichigo doing. She suddenly feels Ichigo chin on top of her head,resting and humming a song. The song was melody and beautiful. Then Ichigo pull Uruhara tighter, like there is no more tomorrow.

"I-Ichigo-kun wh-what are you do-doing?" Uruhara was stuttering and how embarrassing she was for stuttering.

"Becuase I know a birdy bird told me that someone has a crush on, a teenager in that." Ichigo said with teasing, Uruahara was sweat dropped and how Ichigo knows that she has a crush on him. But she still not convince yet.

"Do you know who it is th-then?" Uruhara suddenly feel Ichigo hand smoothly go up and down on her stomach area, while the other one playing with her chest area. She moaned and that makes Ichigo smirk devilish smiles.

"Ichigo-kun st-stop it!" Uruhara was struggling for Ichigo playing with her body. But her mind was telling Ichigo to keep going until she submit to him. Ichigo laugh softly and he keep playing with her body then he stop. Uruhara was confused for Ichigo stopped, and also she was disappoint for Ichigo to stop. But before she could ask why he stop, Uruhara was on the ground, naked by some kinda technique Ichigo used.

"Uruhara-chan, I didn't know that you have a beautiful body. And what's this, are you wet?" Ichigo tease her, and she then cover her lower region and try to convince that it just her, her, her...

"Yes, I am wet." Uruhara said, but barely a whisper, but Ichigo caught it.

"Ohhh, I didn't you are a mischievous person, Uruhara-chan." Ichigo said, but then he stopped talking.

"Ichigo-san?" Uruhara said with confused and curious to why Ichigo stop talking, to feel a heavy pressure. Ichigo was smirking, but Uruhara didn't see his smirking.

The pressure was heavy, almost a captain level, but maybe more, mayeb even the same level as Sou-taicho. Uruhara was sweat dropped about the pressure giving off by something or someone. Then the pressure stop, and vanished not even a trace of it. Then suddenly, the underground training, feels just like the one before, but even more stronger and sinister. Then they both heard a voice, very authority voice.

"Hello there Uruhara-san, Ichigo-san." the person said while walking up to them, then the voice reveal a person, a girl in her twenties or maybe more. But never the less, she was stunning and beautiful, and Uruhara was envy at her beauty.

"It take long enough to remember your memories..." The woman said, and the air was heavy like there were two sou-taicho, and Uruahara feels like she gonna past out. "... Koi-ya."

Just that word, Uruhara hears very low growl from Ichigo, and she could see Ichigo eyes was turning blood red both eyes with no pupils, but the most fearsome is, a mask was forming to Ichigo. Uruhara was fearing for Ichigo as he was in Hollow form, and it was almost the same hollow she saw just a minutes ago. But there was one thing that Uruhara bothering, the way she said to Ichigo, like she was very feminine on the outside, but inside she was mischievous person, and Uruhara could feel it. The aura she giving in. Then the realized hit her and she shocked.

"HUSBAND!?" Uruhara said, while the woman just soft laugh, but chuckle at the same time.

" **After I given you, you just left me after that _day_ and you didn't say why. But thankfully I killed you before _they_ could kill you**." Ichigo said , but was watery because his hollow mask that formed. Ichigo then lower her head and the horns starts to charging a cero, but it was total blackness, just empty.

" **And I'm gonna kill you again just like last time...** " Ichigo suddenly vanish, shocking Uruhara while the woman was on defence stance and ready for Ichigo attack.

Ichigo then appeared above the woman and said the last sentence before firing his cero, " **my Tsuma, Haruka.** "

Then the cero launch at th woman called Haruka, and it was fast. Then the cero hit Haruka, who just smirk victory, and when it hits the ground, it was huge explosion. Uruhara was shocked and she was almost past out from the explosion before mutter the words that make Ichigo chuckle.

"Ichgio married?" She then past out completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Uruhara could hear voices, people having a conversation. She also could feel soft, like a bed and she could feel a bit of harden. She was on the futon covered by a soft big blanket. She also hear a shoji open and everyone was quiet and completely silence. Uruhara was confused and curious to who just stop the conversation just by sliding the shoji open. But then, the person who slide the shoji, speak and it was shocking to hear.

"Could you guys be quiet. Uruhara-chan is waking up right now." The voice was low-seductive male voice, and Uruhara shot her eyes open to see the voice and she want to confirm the early _accident._ But she groan in pain, and the pain was coming from her head and she didn't know why.

"Sorry about the _accident_ , Uruhara-chan." the voice said, and he said beside Uruhara.

She the look beside her, and was eye-to-eye, face-to-face with one and only Kurosaki Ichigo. And what shocking the most was he was in his Gigai.

The gigai was taking his shinigami/hollow form, but the most shocking was his eyes and the hair. His right eye was red with a sharp line in it, while the other was yellow with black sclera. His hair was a bit longer, before his neck-length. His body was almost big, but she can see his muscle, and she blushed hard. The others didn't know why she was blushing, but they didn't see the smirk on Ichigo's.

"AAhh, good afternoon, Uurhara-chan." Uruhara could feel two people glare at her, hard. She felt shiver, but she kept her composure.

"Wait, how long did I past out?" Uuruhara then look around, she find all Ichigo's friends, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta and Ururu, who has the same expression, worried and curious to how did she past out. Everyone look at Ichigo who just laugh, but was low that they feels shiver for some odd reason. But they shake it off quickly.

"Well I think about two days." Uruhara was not shocked, but the others was. Because they didn't know, and Ichigo didn't allow people came in to look after her, only Ichigo.

"Huh two days huh, not bad." Uruhara said, then she look at Ichigo. "And Ichigo, could explain me your _previous_ life and how you have a 'woman'." Uruhara said while the others eyes wide for what did they heard, but the most shocking was Orihime and Uruyuu.

"WHAT!?"

"Jeez, can you guys not make scram near my ear." Everyone then apologies. Then without a word, everyone gather around to Ichigo, while he eyes twitch of annoyed by Uruhara formation.

"So who is the lucky woman that married you, Ichigo-kun?" Yoruichi said, teasingly, but Ichigo didn't have effect on it, because he knows that his tsumas was more teasing person than her or any other woman he across.

Ichigo just look at them, especially the girls which are, Uruyuu and Orihime because he can see the jealousy in their eyes. Ichigo just smirk and sigh softly. "Why do we go to the Soul Society, then we can have a talk about it okay." This make everyone more curious and eager to fine about it.

"But let I tell you this, don't be jealous okay." Ichigo said, everyone nodded and then Ichigo start to go underground training, and everyone followed including Uruhara.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everyone now at the underground training, and they all was in the middle of the training ground. But when they got there, they saw a woman, who Uruhara recognised Ichigo's wife. Haruka was been tide up by a strong kido and even Tessai was impressed about it. Everyone was stunned about the beauty of Haruka and how lucky Ichigo was. He just smirk and then change to dark and cold Ichigo.

"Ichigo, who is this woman?" Yoruichi said, while looking at Ichigo. but she was eyes widen because, Ichigo eyes was cold, emotionless, angry. Yoruichi sweet dropped and she shiver.

"Kurosaki-san/Ichigo-san/Ichigo?" Uryuu, Orihime and Chad said while looking at Ichigo. And they all have the same thought and that was.

'Why Ichigo look cold and emotionless?' and Uurhara cough to gain the tension to her instead to Ichigo.

"Well guys this is Ichigo-!?" Uruhara was cut shot, to only Ichigo said. And it was the most shocking to them, even worse towards the girl.

"My wife." Everyone eyes wide, not for Uruhara, and they all look at Ichigo and the woman, who is Ichigo's wife.

"EEEHHH!?" Eveyone was confused and shocked. But for Uryuu, Orihime and Yoruichi, they were curious to when did Ichigo married. But then Yoruichi want to tease Ichigo, but to fail.

"So when did you married Ichigo~?" Yoruichi said teasingly, but then they were more shocked to hear for what about to come Ichigo mouth.

"Five thousands years ago." Everyone eyes wide, including Uruhara who just got the new information, but the woman just smirk towards Ichigo. The two of them didn't take eyes off since they were there with his friends.

"So that's means..." Orihime said while look at Ichigo, confused.

"Yes that 's right, I live before as Kurosaki Ichigo. And that-" Ichigo point at the woman kneeling and tide up by a kido seal from Ichigo, "- is my first wife also from the past of my life. And she betrayed me." Ichigo then let out his reiatsu, and everyone around him was instant on the ground. But there are also a few people caught the reiatsu.

 **xxxxxxx**

"Ichi-nii" Ichigo's one of the sister said, while looking at the window and the other sister was asleep beside her.

'Is that Ichigo?' Isshin thought, so he went to Uruhara shop to confirm it. Isshin was in his shinigami powers, and shunpo there.

 **xxxxxxx**

Everyone person felt it inside the abandoned factory, but one of them has the nostalgic feeling. Without a word or sound, she left the group shunpo, while the others call and shout out her name.

"Hiyori!" But she gone and headed to Uruhara, while the others quickly went after her.

'After five thousands years, you came back' Hyori thought, and she has a tears at the corner of her eye, while her visord friends call out her name and try to stop her and catch up to her.

 **xxxx** **xxx**

Back at the underground training, Ichigo still let out his reiatsu, and then he stopped, and the reiatsu vanish without a trace. Everyone careful stands up, and looked at Ichigo, curious and confused. But then they all could feel a dozen pressure coming towards them. Uruhara, Yoruichi and Tessai know all of them, but Ichigo's friends sweat dropped for how strong the pressure is.

"What the hell Uruhara-chan!?" Uruhara sweat dropped, while Ichigo friends was eyes wide to see Isshin in his shinigami form and the others was wearing some casual clothing, almost casual.

"Isshin-san/Kurosaki-san/Ichigo dad!?" Isshin then look at Ichigo friends, and one of them he recognised while the others don't.

"Ichigo?" Everyone the look at the woman or, a person who look like a teenage. She was blond long hair tide twin pony tail, with white t-shirt with red jersey jacket also red pants. But the most shocking was how did she knows Ichigo name. but that wasn't the shocking thing is.

"Hiyori-chan?" Ichigo said while looking at Hiyori, also the woman look at her. Hiyori look disgusted at her and anger.

" _Haruka-chan_." Hiyori said, while everyone confused. Haruka just smirk.

"Well what a reunion is this."Haruka said but was slapped by Ichigo, hard. The slapped was hard, that the impact can heard across the area.

"Don't talk just like that to your second wife and your friend." Ichigo said and he was getting angry, because they could feel Ichigo pressure getting heavier by a second. Then Hiyori then hug Ichigo from behind and humming a melody, until Ichigo was calm enough.

"Sshhh Ichi, don't get angry now okay? I know she betray us, but why don't give her a second chance?" Everyone was shocked, not Ichigos' friends, because how soft and cared that voice was. The visords was the one most shocked, because they didn't knew that she has the 'soft' side.

"Yeah _Ichi,_ why don't give me a second chance?" Haruka said, but Ichigo was on the point of anger, like he want to kill her on the spot. Then Ichigo hollow mask form, and everyone was shocked, not Uruhara, Hiyori and Haruka. The mask was very sinister and fearful.

" **Give me one reason that I want to give you a _second_ chance?**" The voice was watery and like Ichigo has two voices coming out from his mouth.

"Ichigo stop! Now is not the time to kill her okay." Hiyori shout and plead at Ichigo to stop him from killing her. Everyone was on guard and ready for any attack from Ichigo. But then a voice come and it was the most shocking thing in the world.

"Ichi-nii please stop." Everyone then looked at the voice, Ichigo also look, and everyone was eyes wide to see who it is.

"KARIN!?"

"Karin-chan, my daughter, how did you get he-!?" Isshin was cut off by Karin.

"Ichi-nii please stop now. You have enough pain, and it's time to stop, okay." Karin was about to cry, Ichigo's mask then crack and it was disappear from his face. Karin then walk up to them, Isshin was worried what just happen to his family, Karin then stop and look at Hiyori, and nodded.

"Hiyori-onee-san, please?" Hiyori then let go of Ichigo, and she walk and kneel and turn into a ball shape, crying. Everyone was confused for why is Hiyori is crying.

"Ichi-nii-sama, please forgive her. I know what she did from the _day_ that she betray you. I know what she did, and she did because, she knows that _they_ gave _them_ the wrong information." Karin said while release Haruka from the kido. She then hold Haruka's both hands and squeeze tightly and look at her in the eyes.

"And I know she felt regret and guilty for betraying you, Ichi-nii-sama." Karin then slowly let go Haruka hands and turn around to look at Ichigo, she then walk up to him until just inches away from him, and slowly cup his cheeks and smoothly rubbing it.

"So please Ichi-nii-sama, stop now and forgive her okay?" Karin said like mother-like-tone, Isshin was stunned for how the tone was. Ichigo nodded slowly and he then walk to Haruka and she was trembling for what will happen to her. But what happen next was shocking, Ichigo hug her, in tears and everyone on the room was silence and surprise to see Ichigo in tears.

"Ssshhhh, Ichigo stop crying okay. I know it's my fault that I didn't tell you the truth." Haruka said while rubbing Ichigo on the back, and humming a melody to stop the crying.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

While that is going on in the Living World, at the 12th Barracks, Captain. Mayuri Kurotsuchi, was panicking and curious because his barracks is specialize with reiatsu or unidentified pressure. Mayuri was a psycho, maniac, mad scientist, but he couldn't defeat the mad scientist Uruhara herself. But even so, he detected an unknown reiatsu, and he was panicking. He then ordered her lieutenant or daughter, Nemu Kurotsuchi, and she then quickly do a Hell Butterfly, and all the Captains went to the 1st Barracks to have a emergency meeting.

In the meeting hall room, every Captain Barracks was there, and they were annoyed, confused, and curious to why they have a emergency meeting. But the most annoyed person was, Cpt. Aizen, who is the Captain for the 5th Barracks. She was annoyed because her plans will be delayed or temporary delayed for the meeting.

Suddenly a boom sound came, and everyone silence and they all went to their places, accordingly their number barracks. Then a very old man voice but steady and powerful came throughout the meeting hall, "Everyone, today we have a emergency meeting because Captain Mayuri have find something. Captain Mayuri,." Yamamoto said while gesturing Mayuri to step forward.

"Well about an hour or two ago, I have found a massive reiatsu or unknown pressure coming from the radar." Mayuri said, and everyone was annoued because they known why they have the meeting for, but then Mayuri give some information that will blow their mind away.

"The radar shows that the reiatsu was coming from the Living World, and the level is high." Mayuri pause for a moment and then he continues, "The power was coming from the boy that Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Renji Abarai, fight when they try to take back Kuchiki Rukia back to the Soul Society."

Everyone was eyes wide, and they look at Captain Kuchiki, or Byakuya Kuchiki, also a noble person from a noble family. She was eyes wide and started to shiver for how did Ichigo gain more power and what method did he use to gain his shinigami powers. But then Mayuri continues and it will more shocking.

"The reiatsu from the radar and the level it gave was..." Mayuri then look at all the captains and, "...off the chart." Everyone gasp off disbelieve and they were ready to sent someone to clear the threat.

"That's not possible!" One of the captain shout, and it was the 2nd Barracks Captain and she was the captain. She was a petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. She wears a traditional Shinigami captain's uniform with a sleeveless _haori_ and a yellow obi tied around her waist. Underneath her standard Shinigami captain's uniform, Suì-Fēng wears the uniform of the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō, which has no sleeves and doesn't cover the back, though she does wear long black arm bands. Instead of wearing the standard Shinigami sandals with _tabi_ , she wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks.

"Yama-jiji?" Shunsui Kyoraku said. He was one of the captain Barracks, and he was the 8th Captain. He also was the oldest shinigami to live for, beside his friends Jushiro Ukitake, also a captain. He was almost the same old as the Captain Commander, Yamamoto. The old man and his friend, Jushiro, was the oldest shinigami to live for. But one of them knew the history of the _the_ battle took place.

"We will not seize or attack the unknown, but if the unknown is a threat to us, then we seize it." Yamamoto said, while looking at his fellows captains.

"So what we gonna do then Jiji?" Shunsui said, then look at Yamamoto. But he was shocked and surprise to hear from himself.

"We, Captains, will go to the Living World to see the person." Everyone was eyes wide shocked, surprised, curious and confused, to why Yamamoto declaring. But then Capatain Unohana said, one of the capatain who is the 4th capatain.

"And why are we going to the Living World, Sou-taicho?" Yamamoto close his eyes, not thinking anything. He has a memory line, a man, with two zanpakuto, with his two assistant, in a battle lead by Two people with their ten thousands army against three of them. Yamamoto smirk and everyone in the room was confused and curious to what Yamamoto is doing.

"I can't tell you that." This make more shocked, surprise and curious to why Yamamoto was acting like this. Even his students was confused.

"So when are we going to the Living World?" Kenpachi Zaraki, said whle grinning and was eager to fight, and Yamamoto just laugh softly and everyone was more shocked.

"Capatain Zaraki, do you want to know who you will meet if we going to the Living World?" Everyone rise their eyebrow of confusion and annoyed to why Yamamoto giving them a riddle. But she just shake his head.

"So if you all eager to find this person, then we will go to the living world this instant." Yamamoto the slam his crane to the ground, and a 'boom' sound and he open a senkaimon and went through and followed by others Captain. While going through the senkaimon, Yamamoto has a thought that nobody would understand.

'I hope he still strong just like before.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's been a couple of days, and Haruka was happy as she reunion with his family/friends. The family she got or has, was Ichigo, Hiyori and Karin. But the others still not met, yet. But still they will meet, because they will meet a person or a group of Shinigami, all Captain at that. But even so, everything was okay until...

"Hey Ichi." Haruka said while hugging Ichigo, and he was sandwich by other 2 girls. Ichigo then tilt his head to his side and look at Haruka, who has the regret and guilty expression.

"Yes, what it is Haruka?" Ichigo said, and before she could answer, they all could feel a massive pressure, but it was heavy, but still heavy enough to make people past out, if a person is a normal shinigami. The pressure was coming from the Uruhara Shoten. Everyone was awake, because they feels the pressure, even Isshin was up and open Ichigo door.

"Ichigo, did you feel that!?" Isshin said, and Ichio nodded. Ichigo and the girls, also Yuzu, because Ichigo and everybody in the house tell them the truth. They all went to Uruhara Shoten, but Ichigo thought it would be a good idea **if** he tleport all of them to Uruhara, and it...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Uruhara was having a chit-chat with Yoruichi and Tessai, and they were still baffle about the event occurred, a few days ago. But the most baffle person was Yoruichi, because even she like to tease Ichigo, deep inside her heart, she love him or eve yet like him as a lover. But even so, she can't think straight, because not only she is younger than Ichigo, if you want to count his previous life, she was like a teenage compare to Ichigo is is older than Yama-jiji.

"Hey Kisuke?" Uruhara was shocked to hear Yoruichi siad her first name. Usually she said his first name, but now she call her name. Uruhara then look at Yoruichi.

" I know that you like Ichigo." Uruhara was shocked even more and eyes wide. She the started to sweat dropped.

"And I know, I too like him." Uruhara just stare at her, completely confused and eyes wide.

"And I know that he looks like a teenager, but the age form, he is older than me." Yoruichi then pause and look at Uruhara dead in the eye and ask the million dollar question.

"Do you think that I have a chance?" Uruhara just stare at Yoruichi, dead silence in the room. Tessai was already gone because he knows where this is going.

But Uruhara didn't get to answer as they all feels a massive pressure. Their eyes wide and they went pale, as they knew the reiatsu is belong to. Then Tessai slide the shoji door, and he also was paler then the two. They then went outside and look for the reiatsu, to only have nothing. The reiatsu or pressure was vanish, just like that. But suddenly they heard footsteps, multiple of them. And they didn't know what to think about it.

"Well hello there Uruhara-chan, Yoruichi-chan. It's nice to meet you again." Shunsui said, while all the Captain of the Gotei 13 was there look at them. Even Yamamoto-jiji, was smiling for no good reason.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

Uruhara, Yoruichi, and Tessai was shocked to see all the Gotei 13 Captains and their lieutenants. Everyone was silence, awkward and uneasy as they were silent. They even could hear their own heart beats. Then Yamamoto, clear his throat, and everyone look at him, curious to why they are here. But then, before he could said anything, they all feels very heavy reiatsu or maybe pressure.

'Is this the reiatsu, that Mayuri get from his radar!?' Everyone thought, except Mayuri himself, and suddenly the reiatsu vanish. Then a very low-seductive tone, and every girls on the spot was hypnotized by the voice.

"Well, what a lively meeting, this is."Then everyone was confused, curious and shocked, because they all see was unlikely surprised and shocked.

There stood Ichigo, Haruka, Hiyori, Karin, Isshin and Yuzu. They all were wearing their shinigami form except Yuzu because she doesn't have a shinigami powers. While Karin, she was different. she was wearing a long white shinigami robe with dragons and cherry blossoms on it. The robe was big and long, that when she walks, the robe glide along her. Her hair was long, until her waist-length. Her eyes was glowing blue, and she also has a zanpakuto. Her zanpakuto was a normal shape katana, with a word 'Peace' while the other side is 'Judgment'. And the way she walks was totally silent.

"State your name boy?" Sui Feng said, and the tone was threaten and intimidating. But Ichigo was cool, relax and calm. Sui Feng was getting annoyed, that Ichigo didn't said his name, except he walk and went towards to Uruhara and others. The others followed him, stay close, and they were quite.

"We meet again..." Ichigo said, while looking at Byakuya. She was shocked and surprised. Because the way Ichigo walked was noble. The walk was surprised Byakuya, but the most surprised was the voice. It was low-seductive tone, and it was very powerful. Byakuya suddenly blushed, and she didn't know why. "...Byakuya-chan."

Ichigo give Byakuya rarest smiles, and it was the most heart warm thing she ever seen. Everyone was tense at first, but the when they saw the smiles, they were comfortable again, relax and the intense feeling wash away from they shoulder and they feel like, the burden they carried was lift off and gone just by the most rarest smile they ever seen.

"I didn't think you became a formal towards other people." Uruhara said.

"Well what do you expect to see a young man in his early teens, who is the older than Yama-kun." Yamamoto eyes twitch of annoyed because the antics Ichigo used. Even his father was surprise. But what more surprise was, Ichigo knows Yamamoto name's.

"Ichi-nii?" Yuzu said, Ichigo then look at his little adorable sister. She was confused from the start and she was getting sleepy. "Do you know they are, and please by quick, I'm sleepy." Yuzu said while yawn and rub her eyes. Ichigo saw this and then lift her up, confusing her and the others.

"Well to answer your first question. They are your uncles and aunties per-say. Not by blood or flesh, but by friendships. And the second answer is, Why don't you just sleep on me okay. I'll keep you company okay." Everyone was shocked, but for Yuzu she has the eyes of puppy and cute. Because she has uncles and aunties, if she knows how old they are. Yuzu then yawn for the last time, and went to sleep.

"Why don't we go inside the shop. I don't want to have conflict going around here." Ichigo let a bit of his reiatsu, and immediately either was eyes wide, sweat dropped, feared, or even stop to move in inch.

"Okay now that settle. Let's go then." Ichigo then starts to walk away, while carrying sleeping Yuzu, while Karin, Hiyori and Haruka was behind him watching Yuzu sleeping and playing with her nose but try not to wake her up.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everyone was in underground training area, all of them, seating, either seating on a boulder, seating on the ground and drinking tea, that was served by Tessai, just a few moments ago. The area and the air around them was heavy, and they were awkward silence. But the most awkward people was, Byakuya, Sui-Feng, Kenpachi and surprising Aizen.

Aizen was calm, relax and steady, but inside she was scared, feared, uneasy, and other. She was confused to why she was scared and her heartbeat was fast when Ichigo said that he will give some information and what he was. Other than that, she was eager to get the hokyoku and she was ready to attack, but her thought was cut off by Ichigo cough a little, and stars his meeting.

"Well who going to starts first then?" Ichigo said, while looking at all Gotei 13.

"Why don't we starts, and have some question to you." Byakuya said, while keeping her composure. But everyone could heard her voice, and she was either scared or nervous, to ask.

"Okay. Then who are going to ask first?" Sui Feng then raise her hand, Ichigo nodded.

"Well, earlier you didn't answer my question. So here it again, what's your name?" Sui Feng was getting annoyed, but at the same time, nervous to why she was. Everyone was confused, while Ichigo just smiles.

"Well, I am very sorry about earlier. Please forgive my rudeness." Ichigo smiles in a apologetic way, and every woman around him was blushing. Sui Feng felt, sorry and for some reason she felt like she was angry to a person she in loved.

'Bad, Sui Feng! Bad! You are over hundred years old, while he is like a teenager or maybe a child to me!' Sui Feng thought.

"Well, my name is, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo then bow to them, to show respect. Shocking Isshin, but Haruka, Hiyori and Karin just giggle. Ichigo then lift up, then seat back down. Everyone, then try to think some question, to only Aizen ask first.

"How can you have your shinigami power's. We know that Byakuya Taichou broke your sword, and your shinigami should disappear after that." Everyone then nodded, and they listen like a child hearing a story from their families.

"Well actually, I have my shinigami's powers a very long time ago. Even before the shinigami shinigami or maybe after the Soul King was born." This shocked everyone. They suddenly went disbelief and wasn't convince them, until Yamamoto let out his reiatsu, but everyone wasn't on the ground because Ichigo let out his.

"Why don't you ask, Yama-kun." Everyone then look at Yamamto, and they were surprise to how he knows this.

"Well I can't say I know, but I see and was _there_ on that fateful day." Yamamoto said, confusing everyone except Ichgio and the girls.

"What fateful day, sou-taicho?" Sui Fen said, but heard a gasp from Unohana-taichou, Shunsui-taicho and Ukitake-taicho.

"So it's true huh, jiji." Shunsui said, while take his straw hat, and look Ichigo. Everyone was confused, and they were curious to why he did that.

"And do you how I became the first and Sou-Taichou for over thousands years?" Everyone knows that, but they didn't know how except the three captains.

"That person teach, trained, and make me strong until one fateful day. And that day was the day that I thought that he betray me, but didn't." Still confused, but Ichigo and the girls was having their smiles on, happy and very sad at the same time because what Ichigo did to him.

"Who was that person, Sou-Taicho?" Aizen said, curious to who is the person train Yamamoto, and they was shocked to what coming next.

"Well that person was infront of me now." Everyone shocked and look at Ichigo, disbelief for how can such a teen can have help Yamamoto. But then they realized something odd.

"Wait, did you said that you have shinigami's power from a long time ago, right.." Kenpachi said, Ichigo nodded, then Ukitake continue the sentence, "... and when that was?" Everyone was sweat dropped, and eager to find some question. Ichigo want to answer the question, to only hear a sonido. Everyone was surprised to heard a buzzed sound. Then a voice came, and it was seductive feminine.

"Well what do we have here." Then a few arrancar came just a few feet from them. And they were very sexy to say atleast. Without a word or attacks, Karin ran towards the arrancar, while Isshin shout at her to stop.

"Well hello there to you too, Tia Harribel." Ichigo said, bowing to her. Everyone was confused and curious to how Ichigo knows her name. "Oh, and hello to you too, Ulquiorra Cifer. My Queens." Eyes wide, every where, even Aizen was surprised.

"Hello there Tia-onee-sama, Ulqi-onee-sama." Karin said while smile at them. They smile back, and then look at Hiyori and Haruka, waving at them. Ulquiorra was hugging Karin and she was holding hand with her.

"Now come here and have a chit-chat with us." Ichigo gesture them to come over here, they did so and seat beside Ichigo.

"Now where were we." Ichigo said, "Aaahh , that's right. I didn't give you guys either its true or not." Ichigo then look at the girls and they nodded. Confused to others and curious to what they having conversation is.

"It's true that, Ichigo is the one that trained, teach and make Yama-kun strong." Hiyori said, getting shocked to everyone for how casual she said Yamamto's name's, it's even have a nickname.

"Could you guys stop with the nickname. I hate it." Ichigo and the girls having the same idea and they went their antics very well.

"Ooww, our Yama-kun is hating his nickname." Karin said, then Ichigo continues.

"Maybe we change his nickname then." Ichigo looks at the girls and they nodded.

"What nickname we should-?" They were stopped by Yamamoto's reiatsu and how heavy it was. But for them, they were laughing, hard.

"Can you guys shut up please!" Yamamoto shoat at them, and they slowly to calm down.

"Jezz, it's never get old huh?" They all just nodded, while the captains and others just confused to how long they last met.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ichi-nii-sama." a voice said, but it was like pleading and sadden. Everyone at the room was quiet and surprise to see their King/Queen to see a name. Only a few of them knew name while others doesn't.

"Hey Ichibe-san?" Ichibe Hyosube look one of the new zero division member. "Do you know who is Soul King/Queen said the name?" Ichibe look at the new member and he then put his hand onto the teen shoulder's.

"Kid you are thousands years early to know that name." Ichibe said, then they all look at the King/Queen, and all of them was quite because they all heard sobbing or a soft crying.

'How long has it been?' She thought.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everyone was now were less intense now, because earlier was all the Gotei 13 Captains, excluding Yamamoto himself, were shocked to see two arrancar. Not only that, but they were Queen, but not just a queen, but from Hueco Mundo. But the most surprised and shocked person is Aizen. For some reason, she felt jealous, towards Ichigo and his wifes. She even daydreamed when Ichigo answered their question.

"Well that's enough for today." Ichigo said, while carrying sleepy Yuzu. She has been sleeping throughout the conversation, and even so, she were played by the girls. She even mumbles something, but only Ichigo knew while others don't.

"Yes this is it for now." Yamamoto then stand up, and the others too. He then walk up to Ichigo and stop for a feet away from, and did the unthinkable, he bowing to him, butnot just any bow. He did it in completely 90 degrees bow. Everyone was shocked, but then Yamamoto said, "Thank you for everything Sensei."

Ichigo just chuckle, and the girls stop playing from Yuzu sleepy on Ichigo, giggles, whiel the others still not convince yet, except Shunsui, Unohana, and Ukitake. But for some reason, Ichigo knows that something were not going to be good if Yamamoto sid if they can come to Soul Society, to continue their conversation. He then shivers, and everyone notice it. Yamamoto then left up and then nodded to Ichigo.

"Sensei, can we continue-?" Yamamoto was cut by a strange pressure, but for reason it was calm. Everyone was eyes wide, except for Ichigo becaus he knows who it is.

"What the hell is that!?" Kenpachi said, then the pressure just vanish. But the most intense person was Ichigo. Everyone was looking at him as he scream in pain. Yuzu almost feel from Ichigo grasp, but she was suddenly awake. But she was different.

" _Aahh. It's to be back again._ " The voice was really watery like voice. Everyone was now on guard, even the girls. But they all stop by Ichigo stop ream in pain. They all look at Ichigo, confused to why he suddenly become nervous or confused.

"Yuzu-chan? IS that you?" Everyone was now more confused. But Yuzu just laugh or maybe chuckles. She was then became serious as the pressure appear, and everyone was either on the ground, kneeling.

" _Well what do we have here. My lovely Oni-sama. The one and only person that we almost like each other._ " Yuzu said, but Ichigo could feel the sadden and hatred behind those words and voice. Everyone was confused and shocked at the same time.

"Ichigo-nii-sama, why is Yuzu-chan called you Oni-sama?" Karin said, Yuzu then laughs again. but it was cry of sadden. Ichigo just silent, not asingle word came out.

" _Oh what's this, my Oni-sama is not answering his imotou question._ " Karin shivers, then Ichigo starts walking up to Yuzu.

"Do you want to know who is she, Karin?" Ichigo said while walking up to Yuzu. Everyone could feel pressure from Ichigo.

"She, Karin, is your big sister." Everyone eyes wide, especially Karin. Then Ichigo continue, "Also the heir from the Gremory Family." Everyone look at Yuzu, eyes wide and sweating. Ichigo then came to a stop, and was a few feet from Yuzu.

"Also she is my Imouto." Yuzu then suddenly change. But there was a light glowing from her, as she turn into a completely different person.

Yuzu was now taller, but was shorter by a feet from Ichigo heights. She was very feminine, because her bust was bigger, her hair was crimson red as it reach to her lower back. Her skin was peach, and her eyes was blue-greenish colour. But the most shocking was, she was surrounded by a red demonic energy. Then light disappear, and everyone look at her with awe.

"Ah, my body is back" Yuzu said, but she felt cold for some reason. She then look down and she was naked. She then close her eyes, and underneath her feet, a red circle like magic, and she was covered by her clothing.

"Oni-sama." Yuzu said sheepishly, but the voice was different. Yuzu then jump and hug Ichigo, surprising everyone. "I'm home."


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

Everyone was either confused, shocked, curious and all other aspect. Because right infront of them was a, who just moments ago was a innocent little girl Yuzu, to very feminine woman who has the burst of Orihime, the height almost the same as Yoruichi. The hair was crimson red, which reach until lower back length. Yuzu was hugging Ichigo, and surprising them.

"Ichigo?" Karin said, completely gain attention from everyone except Yuzu. "What did you mean by she is my 'sister'?" Then everyone look Ichigo, to only have a bright red circle coming infront of them, Yuzu and Ichigo.

After the light disappeared, there was a family some sort. There was a middle-aged looking man with long crimson red hair that is tied as a loose ponytail with a black hairband. He has bright blue eyes. He also has a short and red beard or stubble. Also, a woman with shorter brown hair. The woman has the same appearance as Yuzu, but Yuzu hair was crimson red while she has shorter brown hair. She also looks young but despite that, everyone could feel the power from her and the man beside her.

"Hi/Greetings." Said the both the man and the woman. Everyone was intense by their voice, because it feels either angry or sadden. Then, another red circle energy just like the both man and woman did, but this one like teenage couple. But rather than the oman and the middle-age man is, these teens couple was in their early twenties, and the boy has the same appearance Yuzu, but different gender. Beside him was a woman in her french-maid costume, but her hair was gray-ish colour. She also wears a glasses.

"Sorry to disturbed my fellow shinigami friends." The teen said. Everyone was confused to why they came, but the most confused to why is Yamamoto, Shunsui, Ukitake, Isshin, and Unohana. They are know who the family infront of them, but the others didn't, until Ichigo said shocked others.

"Hello Father, Mother." Ichigo said, Yuzu then startled by the name and quickly let go the hug, and turn around to see the family. She ran towards them and hug the mother, Yuzu cried, while the Mother try to stop her crying while saying something courage.

"Sirzechs, Father, Mother, Grayfia. How are you?" Ichigo said their names, while look at them. They all have different reaction. Sirzechs was happy that his bbig brother has return. The Father was angry at him but didn't show it, but Ichigo knows he have a beatdown with his Father. Grayfia on the other hand was shocked to see the new family memember that she didn't know about.

'So this is the King.' Grayfi thought, then Yamamoto cough to gain the attention all over the places.

"Zeoticus-dono, what business do you have here?" Everyone except, Ukitake, Shunsui, Unohana and Isshin, shocked to hear the name.

"One of the 72 Pillars families!" Soi Fon said, she then bow to Zeoticus to show respect, and he also in return the bow as well.

"Yamamoto-kun, what a pleasant surprise." Zeoticus said, then Sirzechs said the confused others except the family.

"Ichi-nii, when will you come back? Everyone was worried that you didn't return from the great war." Everyone was either shocked, eyes wide or just curious to what Sirzechs meant, to only Ichigo answer when power in it.

" **I will return after I meet them face to face. I have some business with them, after that I return. Maybe I visit _her_**." Everyone was confused to what Ichigo meant by that, to only the family including Yuzu shocked. Then Yuzu ran towards Ichigo, and hug him tightly like there will no tomorrow.

"No you can't! You will get kill if you meet _her_ and if not worse she will not hesitate kill you like last time, Ichi-nii." Yuzu was in years as she protesting Ichigo to meet that person even Ichigo knows what will happen if he meet that person.

"Rias is right, Ichigo. You will get kill like last time even you knew that she will kill you." The mother said.

"I know Mother, but even so I promise her that I will come back after the war." Ichigo then look at the family sadden, then look at the others. Isshin was surprised to see Ichigo sadden face. Ichigo look at the girls and they also surprised, then look at the Gotei 13, and nodded to Yamamoto. He nodded back.

"We will see you at Soul Society." Yamamoto then open his senkaimon and went through it, and followed by other captains.

"Isshin, would you mind and please take the girl up stair and company them, also Uruhara please also company them." Isshin look at Ichigo as he look Ichigo differently, and his expression was serious. Isshin then went up stair and the others followed.

"Now for the punishment." Zeoticus said anger as he about to beat up his 'son', Ichigo. But Ichigo, he knew that this will happen, so he didn't as Zeoticus went flying and punches, kicks at Ichigo. While this happening, the mother, Venelana, Rias, Sirzechs and Grayfia, who is terrifing and scared for how strong Zeoticus could get.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While that was happening, Isshin and the others was having their own conversation. But they didn't know where to started, because first of all, they were shocked that Yuzu, the little sister of innocent sister to Ichigo and Karin turn into completely person and it was more feminine. Secondly was that Ichigo knew the the Gremory Family, and Isshin was more shocked than others. Thirdly was, Yamamoto trained by Ichigo, and that was the past. Even though Isshin has some of his secrets, Ichigo take this one. And lastly, is that Ichigo knew some of the arrancar, also known as Vasto Lorde, but not one but two Vasto Lorde and it was woman.

But Isshin thought was cut off by the room their sitting and thinking what just happened, shakes and it was hard. They could even feels the ground shaking like it was earthquake but to only to them. They also heard some load 'BOOM' and screams. But the screams was a cry of sadden and angry for someone. Then the shakes starts to stop, and they didn't hear anything. Not a single thing.

"I need to check on Ichigo." Karin said, then she stand up and went to the underground training to only stop by an open door. And it was shocking to see.

There stood Ichigo in his Shinigami/Hollow power, and it was bloody. His right arm was cut off completely, while his left were cuts all over them. Her legs also cut and also bruises. At the torso was the most gruesome to watch. The torso was more or less completely cuts, bruises, and they also sees a hole right above Ichigo's heart should be. They all look, tear in their eyes, but before Karin ran towards to Ichigo, he collapse.

"ICHIGO!" They shout unison, and went quickly towards Ichigo and healing him right on the spot. While this going on, they didn't notice that the Gremory Family was there, but Rias was either scared to look at her 'Onii-sama', but instead clench to the mother, Venelana. Sirzechs also in tears but he keep in while Grayfia hug him, try to stop him to cry. Zeoticus also try to stop his crying because how badly he injured his 'son'.

"You!" Isshin shout at Zeoticus. And all of them look at Zeoticus, but Karin was not look at him but rather healing Ichigo. But then they all heard a groan, and Ichigo was slowly try to sit up, to only stop by Karin. He look at her, smiles before saying and confusing all of them.

"Well at least, they will come after I done with them." Ichigo then totally collapse, and everyone shout his name.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's been a week or two since, the 'event' occurred, and it was still shocking to know. Even though that was happening, at the Kurosaki Residence, was having a meeting with the Gremory Family. The Kurosaki Family and the Gremory Family was having their meeting, because Isshin still dumbstruck of the Ichigo new 'family' and how Yuzu turn into a very feminine woman.

In the house, at the living room, there was the two families, and it was awkward to say atleast. Isshin was sitting and on his right side was Karin in her shinigami form. The Gremory was also sitting on a sofa that was holding all the family members. But the most intense/awkward was Rias or Yuzu, which Isshin and Zeoticus would name her, because she were once was Rias Gremory but she died by unknown, but she was reincarnate as Yuzu, then back to Rias again and she also has Yuzu memories.

"Dad." Zeoticus and Issin look at Yuzu/Rias, and she was nervous to even ask the question, but still do. "Do you forgive me for what I did and the secrets that I kept?" Zeotics look at Isshin and Isshin look as him, and nodded.

"I forgive you Yuzu-chan, but I also have some secrets too." Isshin said, so Yuzu/Rias smile at Isshin and she then turn to her father, Zeoticus.

"I also forgive you..." Rias was happy but then Zeoticus continue, " But I will not forgive Ichigo for what he did." Rias then sadden for her father as she remember that Ichigo didn't stop as Zeoticus try to stop him from participate the great war of the three races. Then it was silence, until a doorbell ring.

"I get that." Isshin then got up and went to the door to open it, to only see two women in black and the others was white. One of the women is wearing black long cloth with black shoes and her hair was also black. The hair reached until her waist-length area, her eyes was covered by her bangs but Isshin could feel the power in it. Her height a foot or two if you put Ichigo's height. The other women was the opposites of the first women. She was wearing white cloth but it was haori clothe. The colour of the haori was very beauty and power. There it shows a image of a dragon with it surround the word 'Peace' in kanji while the other one is 'Judgement' also in kanji. Her hair was bluish colour, while her eyes was ocean blue colour. She also has the same height as the first woman.

"What can I help you with?" Isshin asked, both women were hesitated to answer until a voice just a few feet away from the door.

"Ywhach!? Takamina!?" Isshin and the women look at the voice, and they all shocked the most shocked was Isshin. Because he watch as Ichigo surrounded by a few women or girls. Isshin know there was Hyori, the arrancars which are Tia Harribel and Ulquiorra Cifer which are the Queen to Ichigo, and also Haruka. They all wearing some casual clothing. But Isshin caught an unknown person there beside Haruka as she and the unknown person giggling or maybe laughing about something.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Before Isshin and the women met and the awkwardness from the both families of both Kurosaki and Gremory. So there was Ichigo surrounded by beautiful, busty and very heart warming woman. Hiyori was chatting with Tia and Ulqi, while Haruka was walking besides Ichigo, holding hands. For Ichigo, he was getting paranoid for yesterday meeting and encounter of the whole Gotei 13. But the most annoying thing was everyone at the Urahara underground training, didn't get the most massive reiatsu. But it wasn't shinigami, but rather very Hollow powers.

'So _she_ has come.' Ichigo thought, that he didn't notice the girls was calling his name until.

"Hello Heika." Everyone look to the voice, even Ichigo look at the voice, because of how nostalgic sound of it. The girls was on their guard, and also they were shocked to see another of Ichigo's crazy unknown girl from his past adventures.

"Yui-chan?" The girl known as Yui look at them and when she lock with Haruka, she cool see it, the hoy she been searching for.

"It can't be!?" Haruka said, an before she could think twice, Yui lunch at Haruka, hugging her tightly.

"Haruka...can't...breathe...going to...die...!" Yui then let go of the hug and quickly apologises to Ichigo.

"Yui it's been so long!" Haruka said as she and Yui hug each other then she look at the other girls, and also hug them too because how they knew each other.

"So how about we settle at my dad's home?" Ichigo said, and then Yui nodded ad walk with them.

After a few minutes past and they almost at the house, Ichigo was having a feeling that today will be the most dangerous or happiest day ever if that happen. Oh how wrong Ichigo are. When the almost at the house they could see two women look at each other and nodded and went to knock or maybe a door bell and press it, and just wait there to see who open the door.

But when the door open, Ichigo was surprised to see Isshin, his dad open the door and questioning them, and before he or the girls come to conclusion, Ichigo look at the women apparance and it was shocking. One of the women is wearing black long cloth with black shoes and her hair was also black. The hair reached until her waist-length area, her eyes was covered by her bangs but Isshin could feel the power in it. Her height a foot or two if you put Ichigo's height. The other women was the opposites of the first women. She was wearing white cloth but it was haori clothe. The colour of the haori was very beauty and power. There it shows a image of a dragon with it surround the word 'Peace' in kanji while the other one is 'Judgement' also in kanji. Her hair was bluish colour, while her eyes was ocean blue colour. She also has the same height as the first woman.

'It can't be!?' Ichigo thought, and just a few feet away from the girls, Ichigo said, shocking Isshin. "Yhawch!? Takamina!?"

The women and Isshin look at Ichigo saying their names, and the women ran towards Ichigo hugging him, and tightly them, like there was no tomorrow. And when the women look at Ichigo, they kiss him on the cheeks, and he pass out from lost of air.

"Just what the hell is wrong with my Family!?" Isshin shout and question them.


End file.
